


Angel of Hitmen

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Hitmen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Doing God's work isn't always miracles and celebrations. Sometimes it also means dealing with the worst that humanity has to offer and dealing judgment. Sometimes it delivers itself to you if you find yourself in the right places.





	Angel of Hitmen

A perk of being a divine being meant you got to choose if you were going to take the case or not. Money was no matter, you could simply look at the soul of the one offering you the case to judge whether or not it was warranted or not, and could simply decline it if the situation was simply misunderstood by other factors that came into play.

They did as they wanted, and some times it wasn't even the target that was the one killed. Some cases ended in them killing the one who placed the hit, sometimes it was the someone who was pulling the strings behind the scene. There was even a time or two where both the target and the one who placed the hit were eliminated.

Given the kind of place where things like this took place, the clientele were usually as sketchy as the regulars. They took a swig of their drink, musing over outside from the styles used and the materials used to build the establishment, not much had changed since the whole business started.

Custos wasn't exactly the most popular hitman, but it was still their job to do. They could probably claim to be the most effective, but that was hardly a fair comparison. Humans lived short lives and were bound to time. There was a limit as to how good they were. They also had the benefit of being easier to hire, as the mortal body did require a base amount of sustenance and a bare minimum of care.

Even on nights that they had no need to be there, they would still go and watch people and assist in matters like human economics a buy a drink or two to help the bar stay in legitimate business and not get shut down by government officials. It also helps that they had a pretty okay selection of wine. Stronger than the stuff they used to drink in the Roman empire, but even then once they had figured out fermentation it did take a fair leap from what it was. They couldn't get drunk, but it was still enjoyable.

There was quite the crowd assembled there that night. There was the usual gang of thugs who simply got a thrill out of the kill, there were the troubled patrons that felt the weight of every kill they had to deliver, and they were usually also the kind of people who were scrapping by to make ends meet. They would pray for the second group, and on the occasion sneak a little extra cash into their pockets. They could never truly tell who would get upset over the charity and who would be grateful. Humans were always unpredictable.

Their attention was grabbed as the bar's attention seemed to be gravitating towards some sort of commotion at the front of the bar. Looked like something interesting was happening. Their curiosity was piqued, so they'd leave their wine and go see what the problem was.

It was a sight they never thought they'd see. It was a small child. They looked scared out of their mind, trying to make themselves as small as they could. There was a chance that someone that could be trusted would step in and handle it, but this wasn't a poker game with Gabriel. This was an actual life that needed to be protected. They would bother with the issues of a child in a place like this at a later time.

Swiftly they maneuvered their way around the child before one of the thugs could take advantage of the situation and get the child to agree to something that they did not want. They crouched down to be at eye level with the child.

"Hey there, kiddo. I think you might be a little lost. Do you need a hand finding your way home?" They asked, knowing that whatever language it was that the child was most comfortable with hearing would be the one heard. Hopefully it would help the kid to be more comfortable, despite the situation they were in.

They fidgeted with something in their hand as they chose to instead look at the floor.

"N-no, I think I'm in the right place." They mumbled quietly.

"Do you know someone here? I can help you find them." They probably already knew that this was a dangerous place and that a kid shouldn't be here.

"Well I don't know what their name is, or what they do, but I think that this is a place where that kind of person works."

"And what kind of person is that?"

"It's someone who's job it is to make people..." they leaned in close and lowered their voice to hide what they had to say from anyone else, "disappear."

It was shocking to hear those words, and from someone as young as that. They had heard similar things said, but the people usually held more malice. But they were glad that they were the ones that caught this child before the wrong people did.

"I even saved up my allowance." The child said in a trembling voice. They were in a lot of pain.

"Alright. Let's talk business in my office." They said, gesturing to the room in which business was discussed. It wasn't so much theirs, but it was as much theirs as it was anyone's. The child gave a timid nod, and followed them to the room.

Custos closed the door behind them, then sat at the other side of the table.

"Now I want you to tell my why you want this done. Because this isn't a matter to be take lightly. Once this is done, that person won't be coming back. No matter how much you want to. I need you to understand the weight of what you're doing." Custos kept a level voice. They knew from experience that there were a lot of children out there who did things and didn't like the consequences they had. They also knew a lot of adults that were like that, but they needed to be sure what they knew what they were doing.

The child was silent, before hesitantly giving a nod.

"I know... I... I don't want them to ever come back." The pain in the child's voice continued to linger on in their voice.

"Alright. Before we continue, I'll need you to close your eyes, and put your hands on the table. I will put my hands on yours, and then I can tell you what we're going to do." Because this could be another misunderstanding, they have dealt with things like that before.

Again the child nodded, placing both hands on the table and closing their eyes. The poor kid was sitting there trembling like a leaf. Custos placed their hands on the child's, making not of the flinching before carrying on to take a close look at their memories.

Flashes of horrible events flashed before them, the truly lowest parts of humanity exposing themselves to them by the private events that transpired to this child. Cold and uncaring attitudes, and souls that have no desire for redemption. A tragedy to see souls that can't be saved, and even more tragic to see those same souls attempting to drag an innocent young soul down to Hell with them.

To think their next client would be so young.

Custos removed their hands from the child's.

"You may open your eyes now." They instructed, keeping a close eye on the child before them.

"Now. There are some thing I need you to do. For the time being, I'll need you to stay strong."

"But.. I have money. I can pay you." The child pleaded.

"I cannot in good conscious take your money. But what I need you to do, is have faith and patience. I promise you, that good things will come your way. I just need you to be a little patient. There are a few matters I must attend to first, then I promise you, good things will come." Custos said in their most comforting voice.

"How do you know my name, and how do you know who the right people are and where the right place is?" Nicholas, understandably surprised by this sudden knowledge that they now had.

"I suppose it is a bit rude to not introduce myself. My name is Custos, I am an angel, and I promise you that no harm shall befall you until I have made the proper preparations, my child." They leaned over, being sure not to touch them, and giving them a small blessing.

"Now go, I promise that you shall soon be delivered from your Hell. Our business is done here, but I promise this isn't the last time we meet. But until then, take care, my child."


End file.
